


Straight From Santa

by djlee6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cegan, Dealwithit, IKnowitisnotChristmas, M/M, Richonne - Freeform, dontjudgeme, modernau, repost, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlee6/pseuds/djlee6
Summary: Modern AU. Carl is in for a shock when his family is invited to a Christmas party. M for some themes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't Christmas. Deal with it.   
> Also, this is a two-chapter work, but a sequel will be posted at a later date.

“You’re going. It’s quality family time and it’s the holidays!” 

Carl would have argued but it was Michonne, not his dad, that was talking to him. He knew she hated dressing up as much as he did. He sighed. “Fine. But I’m not doing my hair fancy! I’m leaving it loose!” 

Michonne smiled but didn’t say anything. She had no room to talk with how she wore hers. She smoothed out her deep green shirt in the mirror, contrasting with the white skirt and black dress boots. She had wanted the black skirt, but since Rick had gushed about how good the white one looked, she caved. 

Carl smiled as he left his stepmom to finish getting Judith ready. It had hurt at first when his mom left them for Shane, not even bothering to share custody but pushing them both off on Rick completely. But since Michonne and Rick had hooked up, his dad had been much more relaxed and easy to talk to. 

Carl stretched his arms far above his head as he entered his old bedroom. Since he moved out, he told his dad it was fine if he wanted to convert Carl’s old room to something else. But Rick had insisted that he wanted Carl to know he always had a place in their home. The sap. 

Before he dressed, he changed the bandage covering his eye. He hated seeing the reddened area, hated seeing that large area of his face covered. Carl sighed sadly. He hadn’t even had the courage to date since his injury. His ex had been the one to shoot him, messing around with a gun his own father had given him and trying to show off for Carl. Carl had insisted that it wasn’t safe, but before he could get the gun from Ron, it shot off and when Carl came to, he was in a hospital bed with his dad and Michonne’s tear-stained faces over him. 

He quickly dumped Ron, hating him not only for being so reckless but for putting those expressions on the faces of the two people he loved the most. He never wanted to see his dad or Michonne look like that again. 

Not that Ron would have stayed with him. Sure, he had begged when Carl broke up with him, but Carl was sure the roles would have been reversed once Ron got a look under the bandage. No one wanted a damaged twink. 

Carl shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts running around. This was a family night. He had to try and be happy. 

Trying to make his long hair presentable, he went to dress up in at least a passable fashion. He chose some khakis, black dress shoes he had worn for Christmas concerts in high school, and a cream button up shirt over a white tank. The white seemed to point out his bandage more, but the last time he complained about his eye being so noticeable, their neighbor Daryl had punched him in the arm and told him not to worry about what other people thought. 

Smoothing out his wavy hair again, he went downstairs, seeing his Dad give Judy a granola bar since he wasn’t sure what food would be offered at the party. It was at their new neighbor’s house across the street. The guy had just moved in and Carl hadn’t had a chance to meet the guy yet. His dad and Michonne had been stopped by the guy a few days before Carl had come home for Christmas break, saying he was throwing a Christmas party so he could get to know the neighborhood. He expected some pot bellied guy in his seventies with a nagging wife who was gunna get too sloppy drunk. 

Grabbing some jackets as it was just a short walk, Carl offered to carry Judith. As she was propped on his hip, she played with his hair, babbling something he didn’t quite understand. She was about two so she was pretty good at talking and such, but there were times when she would tell stories and Carl couldn’t make out what she said. It was too cute for him to point that out though. 

The yard was decked out with snowmen the resident clearly made himself, an inflatable elf posed to look like he was waving, some display with toys and a sign that said “Island of Misfit Toys”. Carl snorted a laugh at the reference. He shielded Judith’s eyes as they moved closer to the bright and mutli-colored lights. If the outside was this flashy and gaudy, he dreaded the inside. 

It wasn’t like he expected, though. Where the outside was cliche, the inside had more of a classy feel. The lights hung up everywhere made a soft golden and white glow, giving the impression of silver and gold. The large tree was done beautifully and Carl was almost convinced they hired people to decorate it. The base of the tree was overflowing with gifts and he wondered if they were empty boxes dolled up like they do at the mall or if this guy actually had the money to waste on so many gifts. 

“Welcome!” A rich deep voice broke Carl from his thoughts and he looked over to see a man how appeared to be in his early forties dressed as Santa. This guy hired a Santa? Carl couldn’t make out the face, but he saw sparkling dark eyes and he blushed. “What a cutie! Mind if I hold her?” The Santa gestured to Judith, still on Carl’s hip. 

Unable to form words, Carl nodded and handed his sister over, smiling at the way her eyes widened in amazement at seeing Santa Clause. She laughed and began to play with the fake beard, Santa bouncing her up and down. “Ho, ho, ho! How are you, little girl?” He turned to Carl. “We have a kid zone all set up for these little ones. It’s the fenced off dining room so we can still watch them,” The Santa gestured to the play area for Carl before moving to take Judith. Carl followed, seeing many of the kids he recognized around the neighborhood. He was surprised to see a tv going with some cartoons, toys, and tables with chairs all set up for the kids to play on. He had to say, he was impressed. He couldn’t wait to meet this guy running the party. 

As soon as Judith was on the ground, she dashed off, picking up a doll left on the floor and swinging it around. Carl smiled at the sight but gasped as an arm was slung over his shoulder. The Santa pulled Carl to his side, smiling. “And what about you, kitten? What are you looking to get for Christmas?” 

Kitten? Carl gave an awkward laugh. “I’m kinda too old to beg for gifts,” he replied. He wanted to be polite since this guy was just doing his job. 

The Santa hummed in thought. “Looks like I’ll have to guess then,” he mused, running a gloved hand over the fake beard. 

“Looks like,” Carl joked back. He tried not to think too much about the pleasant way the Santa smelled or how nice his voice sounded. “I uh...should tell my dad where Judy is. Excuse me,” He ducked under the Santa’s grasp and went to find his dad and Michonne, leaving a Santa watching him leave, a knowing smile on his face. 

Oooo

By the time he found his folks, Carl had been stopped several times by people wanting to hear about how he was doing in college, who he was dating, would he be moving back any time soon… It was so tiring. But he kept a smile on as much as he could. When he found them, his dad was talking to the Santa impersonator with Michonne beside them. 

Carl strode over, smiling at Michonne. His dad looked around the room, still talking. “Seriously, Negan, I’m impressed! When you said you were throwing a party, I didn’t expect all this!”

Carl’s eyes widened. The Santa is the host?!

The Santa- Negan- laughed and Carl shivered at the sound. “Yeah, well, I don’t have much else I splurge on. Kids deserve a good holiday, right? So why not have it be something for them, too. I just hope I did shopping okay. I kinda guessed with the gifts,” 

Those are actual gifts by the tree?! 

Rick grinned. “Oh, I’m sure you did great! So many of these kids are so young, they aren’t gunna care what they get,” 

“That’s true,” Negan relented. His eyes found Carl’s and the younger blushed, looking away. Those dark eyes glittered again. “What about you? Did you decide what Santa’s gunna get you yet?”   
Carl’s face turned darker as his dad and Michonne now also looked over at him. He shook his head, hoping his face wasn’t as red as he felt it was. Michonne elbowed Carl in a teasing gesture, smiling. “It’s no good, Santa. He won’t even tell us what he wants,” 

Negan chuckled. “Well, I’ll just guess then,” A chiming of a clock could be heard over the chatter of the party and Negan excused himself, saying it was time for him to give out gifts for the kids. Michonne excused herself as well, saying she’d get Judith. She placed a kiss on Rick’s cheek and strode off, leaving the Grimes men alone. 

“You get something to eat yet?” Rick asked. When Carl shook his head, Rick led Carl to the food in the kitchen. 

Oooooo

After an hour, Carl was full and the house was littered with wrapping paper, the kids running about and showing their parents what they got from Santa. Carl smiled as Judy came over and showed him a princess Barbie doll, some kind he didn’t recognize. She asked him to help her take the doll from the packaging and he made quick work of it, smiling as she gave a quick “tantoo” before rushing over to their dad. 

Carl grinned and felt the couch below him sink. He looked over to see Negan, still dressed. “Whoo, that was longer than I expected! But I think I thought of what to get you,” he commented. 

Carl quirked a brow. “Oh yeah?” 

“Walk with me,” Negan didn’t give Carl a chance to refuse as he already began heading up the stairs, everyone too distracted to care that the host was ducking out for a few. Carl’s brow furrowed in confusion. He looked around, making sure no one saw him follow the older man. Negan left the bedroom door at the end of the hall open, letting Carl walk in. “Excuse me, but I’ve been wearing this so long I’m loosin’ my damn mind!” Negan opened the closet, taking out a dark red dress shirt and black pants before beginning to take off the Santa costume. 

Carl’s eyes widened. This man was just going to undress in front of him?! Carl’s eyes were glued as the beard and hat was pulled off to show a dark haired man with a much more tamed cover of facial hair, gray mixed in the black. It was styled and made Carl want to run his hands through the strands. Negan carelessly tossed the materials to the bed, starting to take off the suit and padding, showing muscular arms and a toned chest. Carl’s throat felt dry. 

“So, I think I have a few solid guesses. Just tell me yes or no, yeah?” Carl didn’t reply, but Negan went on anyway. “So… is it a gameboy?”

Carl laughed. “Nah, I’m good,” 

“Some fancy chocolate?”

“No, thanks,” Carl smiled, shaking his head. He tried not to let his eyes linger. No doubt if Negan knew Carl was gay, he wouldn’t be stripping in front of him. 

“Hmmm….How about dinner for two then?” 

Carl’s smile vanished in confusion. “What?” 

Negan had slipped the dress pants on and was just putting the red shirt on over his white tee. He smiled at Carl as he did up the buttons. “Ya know, a nice home cooked meal by yours truly. Maybe some candlelight and music…” 

Carl blushed. “What are you talking about?” He gave a nervous laugh, looking away. 

Negan moved closer, making Carl face him by holding the young man’s chin. Carl;s heart hammered and he resisted the urge to bite his lip. Negan gave a predatory smile. “Before you go back to classes, of course. You don’t have any food allergies, do you?” Carl shook his head slowly, in a daze. Negan grinned. “Good. I’ll be sure to make up something nice. Say… New Year’s eve? Your old man will be too busy patrolling to miss you, right?” Carl nodded and then gasped as Negan ran his thumb over Carl’s lower lip, making the younger want to bite at it. “I do look forward to seeing this lips wrapped around my silverware as you taste it,” He gave a playful wink and left the room, leaving Carl trembling and flustered.

What was that?!


	2. Chapter Two

New Year’s Eve. 

It was almost like his own calendar was mocking him. Carl felt a pit of dread claw at him from the inside where his stomach was supposed to be. He had just woken up a little bit ago and he already wanted to go back to bed and wait for tomorrow. 

Carl sighed as the familiar throb in his head interrupted his thoughts, reminding him of why exactly today wasn’t as happy as it should have been. He pulled his headache medicine from his nightstand and popped a couple of pills in his mouth, washing it down with some water he had gotten the night before. 

The young burnette sat in silence for what seemed like ages before he forced himself to get up. Maybe being around his family would distract him from his self-pity. Carl grabbed a pair of black boxers, a gray tee and some dark jeans that while not skinny, hugged him nicely. Maybe if he made himself feel a little proud of his other features, he could forget for a while he was a deformed freak. 

As he stood in the bathroom, pulling his bandage back to air out while he washed, he felt the sting behind his good eye start. Carl tossed the used material in the trash, blinking back his tears. He felt so pathetic. Sure, Negan had been suave and rugged and when he flirted with Carl, the younger male had felt like his heart was going to fly away. But that didn’t change the fact that the older man didn’t spend a lot of time with him that night and so probably didn’t register the fact that Carl was missing a portion of his face. Even if Negan did notice…

Carl huffed and stepped into the shower. His dad warned him years ago when Carl came out that he didn’t mind if Carl dated men, but expressed that he didn’t want his only son to be taken advantage of. With his work, Rick’s number one fears revolved a lot around his son. Finding Carl beaten or gang raped or even murdered…. Carl’s thoughts drifted as he washed his hair. Negan was an older and no doubt more experienced. The guy was probably just looking to charm his way into a one-night stand and who better to target than a one-eyed twink with self-esteem issues that would be leaving for classes again in the next couple of days? 

The more Carl thought about it, the more likely that scenario seemed. He had decided for certain the night before that he wouldn’t be accepting Negan’s invitation. Not that he’ll notice. He’ll probably just get someone else to go over there so he can get his rocks off. 

Eventually Carl gave up holding back the tears, deciding he could easily lie and say he got soap in his eye. 

Ooooo

New Year’s Eve. 

Negan grinned to himself as he sprung up from bed quickly after seeing the reminder on his phone. But who needed a reminder like that? He’d been close to counting the hours themselves to when he’d get to see that luscious form of yes-ness again.

Carl Grimes.

Negan expected Rick to have some good looking offspring since the man himself was at least an eight on the scale, but that son of his! Those curves, those freckles, those lips, that hair, and that wonderful blue eye… Sure the kid only had one, but that was alright with Negan. He had always been a sucker for a battle scar and was convinced that if he had to look at two of that beautiful blue, it would have been too much!

He had heard a little bit about Carl from his family. Parents love to brag about their kids after all. In his time getting to know his neighbors, Negan had spent some time in Rick’s home drinking a couple beers and playing with Judith now and again. Rick had said that Carl was studying a variety of things in college, having not picked a major yet but excelling in everything he did. Negan himself had focused on playing baseball and physical health, and remembered how exhausting his own studies were. He could only imagine how smart the kid was to be able to cover such a wide spread! He wanted to pick his brain!

If he was being honest, Negan knew he was a good looking guy, but he didn’t expect Carl to accept a date with him. Rick had mentioned Carl was into guys, but he was such a cute kid, Negan had mentally prepared himself for Carl to laugh, say he wasn’t into old guys, or tell him that “sorry, I have a boyfriend.” 

Negan smiled at himself in the mirror as he groomed himself, trimming at his facial hair and smoothing his hair back. He would have to touch up later before dinner because there was no way he could stand to look bad in front of such a beauty. Bad enough the kid saw him dressed as Santa! 

Now he just had to think of what to make for dinner…

Ooooo

It was getting to be late. It had hit around six at night and Carl felt worse and worse the later the day got. 

Judy was playing on the floor in front of the television, Carl sitting on the couch. He had a look of misery etched on his face, hearing Michonne cook dinner. It just kept reminding him about Negan’s invitation. 

Carl had been tempted to contact Negan and tell him to cancel the plans for dinner, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know Negan’s number, wasn’t friends with him on any social media, and the idea of actually going over to to the man’s house made him nearly hyperventilate. He didn’t want to risk the man lashing out and demanding to know why Carl was shooting him down. But more than that, he didn’t want to risk the man laughing at him when Carl would surely begin crying. Ever since his injury, he’d been so sensitive about it, he felt ridiculous! 

It had been a little over a year now since he had dated and he knew his family was beginning to worry about him. He didn’t even bother telling his family about the offer from Negan. There’d be no point. 

He wasn’t exactly worried about their reactions. They seemed to adore their new neighbor and Michonne had kept Carl’s secret of having a slight crush on a few of the older men his dad was friend’s with. Daryl and Abraham mostly…. So being attracted to Negan wouldn’t come as a surprise. 

Carl sank down lower in the seat, hearing Michonne hollar that dinner would be ready soon. Carl swallowed the lump in his throat before shouting back a quick “okay” and picking up Judith to get her washed up. She played with his hair the whole way to the upstairs bathroom and Carl tried to cheer himself up by encouraging her chatter he didn’t fully understand. 

Oo

Negan frowned to himself as he checked the time again. When the hell did this kid normally eat dinner? He tried to make sense of it and figured maybe he was going to get stood up.

What a blow to his ego. Negan huffed and grabbed his leather jacket- his go to since he was just going across the street. That kid was cute but he needed to know what the hell the deal was. All that effort to make a good meal, all for nothing!

He strode over, trying not to come off as a pissed off and jilted lover. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to hit the kid or anything, but he was owed at least an explanation. He knocked heavy on the door, a scowl still etched on his face. 

He didn’t expect Michonne to open the door. Negan blinked. Maybe he just got held up by the family…. 

Michonne was even more surprised. “Oh, Negan! What are you doing here? You here for Rick?”

Negan’s frown deepened. So Carl didn’t even mention their date? “Actually I’m here for Carl. We had a date and he never showed up,” Might as well be upfront. 

Michonne’s eyes widened. “You had a date?!” Negan’s ego took another hit but before he could wallow in pity, Michonne continued. “He hasn’t dated since his injury! How’d you get him to say yes?!” 

Negan’s brow furrowed. “What?” 

Michonne opened her mouth to speak before her eyes glazed over in thought. She pulled Negan inside and gestured for him to be quiet. “Follow me but be quiet!” She hissed. She darted up the stairs, leaving Negan confused and left to do as he was told. As he caught up with her, he was given another gesture to stay out of sight. She was standing outside the bathroom and Negan heard water and voices inside. 

Negan gave her an odd look but obeyed, propped on the wall as he listened. 

Michonne knocked on the side of the door. “Hey,”

Ooo

Carl jolted and turned to Michonne, giving a forced smile. “Hey. Sorry, we’ll be down soon. Judy got cleaned up but then she messed with the toilet seat…” Carl trailed off shrugging as he went back to cleaning up Judith. 

Michonne gave a nod. “I was just going to ask… Don’t you have any plans? It is New Year’s Eve. You don’t have a party you wanna go to? Maybe the bar?” 

Carl rolled his eye, trying to ignore the pang in his chest. “Not the party type,” he muttered. He dried Judith’s hands and set her down as he cleaned his hands. 

Michonne watched as Judith went to Negan, the man patting the little girl on the head but it was obvious he was listening. Michonne looked back to Carl, seeing the look of misery on his face in the mirror. She stepped closer, hugging the boy to her. “Honey, what’s wrong?” 

Carl almost said nothing, but felt it slip out before he could stop it: “I thought I had plans,”

“And?”  
“I wised up,” he answered honestly. He shrugged. “I got asked out but I know the guy is just looking for a one night stand,”

Negan froze hearing that. One night stand?! He picked up Judith so she wouldn’t wander down the stairs and stepped closer to the doorway to hear better while she played with his beard. 

“Why do you think that?”

Carl groaned before turned to Michonne, frustrated and hurt. “Look at me! I’m a freak!” 

“Carl-”

“I know what I look like!” Carl felt his face heat with shame, tears in his good eye. “No one wants to be with someone with only one eye. I can’t even drive with this stupid thing! I can’t aim right- How am I ever gunna be able to play catch with Judy or-” Carl’s voice broke and a sob tore from his throat. He felt Michonne hold him and he tried not to cry harder, his head hurting from having to hold it all in for so long. 

Negan couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped into the bathroom, his heart feeling like a knife just ran through it at the sight in front of him. “Now that’s no way to talk about yourself!”

Carl froze, keeping his head against Michonne. No, no, no, no! Negan couldn’t be there! He couldn’t be seeing Carl more pathetic than he already was on a daily basis! He clung to Michonne as he felt her almost pull away, not willing to face the man he had blown off. He didn’t think Negan would come looking for him, but now that Carl thought about it, it made sense. He blew off Negan’s invitation. Of course the other was going to demand to know why. 

Negan sighed, bouncing Judith as he felt her getting restless. “Kitten, I don’t mind your eye. I think it makes you look like a badass,” 

“Baddass!” Judith squealed happily. 

Michonne gave Negan a “gee thanks” look and he gave an apologetic smile. “Ah...Maybe you wanna take her?” 

Michonne stepped away from Carl’s now lax grip, taking the toddler and heading downstairs. Carl crossed his arms over his chest and kept his face down, not wanting to face Negan. He hadn’t felt so vulnerable since he sat in that hospital bed. 

Negan sighed. He had never been good at comforting others. “Listen...I asked you to dinner cause I like you, and….I just wanted to get to know you before you went back to classes. Fuck knows when I’d see ya again. I wasn’t expecting sex. I mean I wouldn’t have turned it down-” 

Carl’s face flushed. “You don’t mean that,” he muttered, still looking away. 

“The hell I don’t! I’m not a liar,” Negan moved closer, gently grasping Carl’s chin like he did that night. Seeing that baby blue eye reddened by sadness made him want to punch whoever convinced Carl he was ugly. “Kitten, I thought you stood me up because you were out with some hotshot fuckboy. I was gettin ready to punch some kid in the face,” 

Carl’s lips tugged into a smile, blushing a little at the idea of Negan beating up someone for him. “...Really?” 

“Really!” Negan let go of Carl’s chin, brushing some of Carl’s hair back behind his ear, exposing more of his bandaged eye. “Look, I won’t ask what happened. You can tell me when you want to. I’m more interested in you anyway. I wanted to ask about college and your hobbies. Your old man can only tell me so much. Maybe we have some stuff in common. And who knows? Maybe you’ll decide you like me enough that we could take things to that level,”

Carl’s mind was swimming. He shifted nervously. “You weren’t just...trying to get laid?”

“I’m not gunna lie. I think you’re the most gorgeous piece of ass I’ve ever laid eyes on and I wanna sink my teeth into those perky cheeks,” Carl’s face went red at the husky tone. “But I’d never use someone for their body. And you’re way too pretty to settle. I’m a romantic, and I fully intend to sweep you off those feet if you’ll let me,” Negan gave a smile before offering his arm. “We can start with dinner. But only if that’s what you want,”

Carl looked at Negan for what felt like ages before hesitantly taking the offered arm and letting Negan lead him down the stairs. “Leather?” He questioned, still embarrassed about Negan seeing him crying. 

The older man grinned. “I’m a romantic, but that sure as hell doesn’t mean I’m a sweater-vest weirdo!”


End file.
